Practically Van Gogh
by huntzbergered
Summary: Logan POV ONE SHOTS How would Logan talk about Rory while in London to make all of his co-workers practically van Gogh? **Requests Open**
1. First Day at the Office

It was my first day at the office but my mind was somewhere far away - with Ace. After talking to her after she actually got the gift I gave her I met my new co workers; Nick who I felt would be the responsible one out of the four of us being a few years older than everyone else, Phillip who would probably bring in some laughs and probably be the one I wouldn't mind spending time outside the office with and Bobbie a leggy bottle blonde who had already made a pass at me but would act as the PR advisor for us (Note to self mention Rory in front of Bobbie so she gets the fact that I have a girlfriend). My thoughts are soon interrupted by Nick stepping into my office with Phillip close behind him

"Hey Logan me and Phillip we wondering if you were up for some drinks? There is this pub down the street and its got some pretty fit birds and maybe one of us will be able to get lucky tonight."

I figure why not it will help me get to know these guys but I should probably tell them no girls

"Sure I will take you up on the drinks, the girls however not so much"

"Why not man according to the tabloids over here you were the biggest playboy at university"

"Keyword there, were, I've got a girlfriend who I've been dating for a little over two years now and I don't think she would be very happy if she found out I was flirty with other girls"

"Aw well more for us then man" Phillip said making me laugh

We went out to the pub I tell Nick and Phillip the first rounds on me while making my way over to the bar and I was suddenly surrounded by British girls who wore skirts smaller than their brains. I quickly walk back towards the table that the other guys found

"Guys you weren't kidding about the fact that there was a lot of girls here I have already been hit on by four girls"

"Man and you didn't send any over our way we have been trying to get some of these girls to go out with us for months now" said Nick while laughing

"Well you got me now and before I met Rory I was quite the ladies man as you have heard. Although I didn't know that my reputation followed me across the pond" I admit sounding quite full of myself

"So Rory is that the name of your mysterious girlfriend"

"Indeed it is"

"Poor old Bobbie is going to be so disappointed she has been going on about how fit you were since we found out you were coming over here and she looked you up" laughed Phil

"So I was right when I suspected that she was flirting with me when we first met"

"That you are my fine young man" Nick said

"She isn't really my type anyways, I got a gorgeous blue eyed brunette back at Yale" I say bragging about Ace

"Ahh you said back at the office you have been dating for about two years now how did this girl manage to turn Yale's biggest playboy to a committed boyfriend even across an ocean from her"

"She actually hated me at first, in fact after me and a couple of buddies of mine played a prank in one of her classes she called me a myriad of insults there were your usuals of course you know, jerk, ass, frat boy but there was also butt faced miscreant"

"Now you say you pranked her and she hated you so I am also assuming their was a retaliation"

"That would be the understatement of the century" I say laughing as I remember the stunt she and her grandfather pulled.

"Now you got me intrigued man" said Nick

"You are going to know what I did to understand her payback though."

"Thats fine with me" said Phillip now almost on the edge of his seat and slightly tipsy from the beers he has had

"So I had my buddy Colin barge into her class and beg for her to take him back practically on his knees the whole nine then in comes me yelling at him to get over it and that we were in love. Me and Colin get into this whole big brawl so to speak then my other friend Finn comes in dressed as a British bobbie and yells out towards her in the lecture 'You should be ashamed Gilmore these men used to have pride and dignity, balls. Give them back their balls Gilmore'

"Practical joke genius and a ladies man no wonder I had a good feeling about you Huntzberger" said Phillip

"Now she got her grandfather to deliver her payback, her grandparents are good friends with my parents. So her grandfather comes up to me, Colin and Finn a few days later and starts going on about how a classroom in the middle of a lecture is not the proper place to confess your love and how he had heard about it from the professor who is also a good friend of his, here is where it gets good, he starts going on about how he had spoken to my parents about it and although he and his wife Emily were not thrilled with how it went down, he and my dad had just met to finalize our PRENUP and how my mother and Emily were going crazy with wedding decorations. I swear when he left my friends almost had to preform CPR to keep me from tipping over"

"Never mind what I said about you being a practical joke genius its your girlfriend that gets that crown" said Phillip who was almost falling out of his chair from laughter along with Nick

"So witty and gorgeous, as you say though I still have yet to see a picture, no wonder you have kept that bird of yours close"

"I have a ton of pictures you will probably see a bunch on my desk once I get settled in. In some though she might be in a blonde wig from the British themed going away costume party she threw for me the night before I left"

"Was it a good party"

"The best I have ever been to which is funny considering how little she goes to and how many I do"

"Now come on man you must have some on your phone to show us"

"Fine give me a second" I say pulling my phone out a deciding against showing them one from the party and scrolling through my pictures with her. After much deliberation, and begging from Phil, I pick one from her 21st birthday. It caught everything I loved about her looks, her eyes which captivated me every time I looked at them and her smile that lit up any room. I show it to Nick first who goes "Now I see why you were so adamant about her being blue eyed and gorgeous" who then passes my phone to Phillip "Remind me how did you get her to even give you the time let alone stick around for two years, no offense but she is way out of your league"  
"Don't I know it"

We chatted for the rest of the night about work, sports and the guys gave the occasional tip on the best things to do while living in London. I might not love it here but these guys might make this year away from Ace somewhat bearable.


	2. The Great Stink (Re-uploaded, AGAIN!)

****Okay I swear this site does not like my computer I posted chapters yesterday and both worked fine. I don't get it. I posted this story twice already today and it continues to just post the computer code. Hopefully third times the charm and it will work for you guys. (CAUTION SHAMELESS SELF PROMO!) Also if you want just a bit more me because honestly I am not as active as I could be on here head over to my tumblr ( huntzbergeredx) that is specifically all things Gilmore from the gorgeous Matt Czuchry who we know and love as Logan, to me freaking out over every tiny thing being realized about the revival, 29 days people! (PROMO OVER) so enough rambling here is a new chapter, hopefully and enjoy!****

Just another boring day at the office. The team and I found this amazing internet company and for weeks now have been trying, so far unsuccessfully, to get them to even answer our calls to sit down with us so we can buy the company. I see Nick answer his phone in the office across the hall. I hear the faint sounds of him saying to the person on the other end of the call

"Thank you so much we will see you in a few days"

He knocks on the facing my office to get my attention and signals to me to come over before knocking on either side to bring in Philip and Bobbie. Once everyone is in the room he announces that it was the company we have been trying to buy and that they agreed to meet to discuss the possibility of sending.

"Pack your bags we are booked on a flight for tonight at 5 headed for New York"

 _New York!_ Nick and Philip can now see the excitement on my face to be going back to the States specifically New York because it means I will be able to go see Rory for the first time in almost 5 months.

"Go call that girlfriend of yours Logan, tell her you are on your way" says Nick

 _**_ ** _On the Plane**_**

"So did you call Rory Logan?" asked Phillip turning around in his seat to face me once we had reached a crushing altitude over the Atlantic

"No actually I made a few other calls"

"Really what could be more important than telling your girlfriend you are going to see her for the first time in five months and if your are half as whipped as I think you are based on how much time you spend talking to that girl on the phone and daydreaming while looking at the pictures on your desk than some thing is up." said Nick poking at the fact that I spend so much of my time missing her that I dint really build a social life here in London outside of these two guys

"No nothing is up mate just called her friend to tell her to keep her occupied while Colin and Finn set up her surprise on the roof of our apartment building"

"That sounds more like the whipped Logan we know, so what is it you going to be in the apartment when she gets back from doing whatever" mocked Phil

"No and I am not telling you because if I do I would mock myself worse than I did when I waited outside one of her classes with coffee like puppy dog. Her mother mocked me for weeks about that"  
"You are friends with her mother damn you really are hooked" Nick says mockingly

"I had to if I wanted to even have a shot with her, it was only the two of them while Rory was growing up so her and her mother are linked at the hip and they act more like sisters or best friends rather than mother and daughter"

"Well you better get to sleep cause you won't be doing much of that tonight" says Phillip

"Guys and that is where I draw the line I am not saying of you are right or wrong because I will not justify that remark" I say while laughing

I plug in my iPod and drift off to sleep for the rest of the flight only to be awoken by Nick and Phil getting out of their seats to grab their bags telling me that we have already landed

"This is where I leave you guys I am headed back to Connecticut I will see you all tomorrow at 7 so we can finalize the strategy details before the meeting"

"See you then mate and if things go well maybe we can meet this girlfriend of yours at a celebratory dinner" suggested Nick as they walked towards the car that would take them to a hotel in New York.

"I will see but first we actually have to get this deal, she is editor for the Yale paper and getting her to leave that place is a job in and of itself" I shake their hands and start off for the car service driven by the one and only Frank

"Good to see you again Mr. Huntzberger are we headed for Yale to see Miss Gilmore?"

"It's good to see you too Frank, indeed we are headed to see Rory and how many times do I have to tell you Frank after this many years driving me around its Logan, Mr. Huntzberger makes me feel like I'm my father"

"Now shall we go Logan we don't want to keep Miss Gilmore waiting do we?"

"No we do not Frank let's go"

 ** _**On the rooftop**_**

I just sent Paris a text saying that it was all clear for her to send Rory back. I had just finished setting up the food I got from her favorite take out restaurant, _Ibiza,_ Colin and Finn set up a table for me to lay out the food and a nice table for a candle light dinner on the roof. Of course it doesn't hurt that the building has lights in all the plants up here. I look down and see Rory enter the building from the street and prepare to call her I wait a few minutes for her to get in the elevator before dialing

"Hey" She says answering her cellphone. Okay so far she hasn't realized that it is currently 4 am in London and not even I am up at that hour but just in case she has I will make up an excuse other than 'I think we should both sit out under the stars tonight'  
"Hey, you watching it?"  
"What?"  
"The meteor shower." I say as if it is obvious  
"What meteor shower?" Good its working  
"It's on the news the BBC said there's some huge meteor shower tonight. I thought we could watch it together." Okay now I just have to get her on the roof  
"Uh, Logan, I have been in the library for the past nine hours. I don't know anything about any meteor showers. But I could use a regular shower, though." Okay think fast.  
"Go up on the roof and check it out."  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now! It's supposed to start in like two minutes." C'mon Ace take the bait I can't wait to see you…  
"But…" Nonono Ace go to the roof!  
"Ace! This is once-in-a-lifetime celestial event. Get going."  
"Okay, okay. I'm getting. I'm going." I begin hear her footsteps on the stairs but she is taking her time and I can't wait that much longer to see her  
"Are you running?"  
"I'm running! I'm running! Who knew you were such an astronomy buff?" Only when it means I get to see you Ace  
"Hurry!"  
"What has gotten into you?" Oops she is catching on that something's up

The door opens and I see her stare at the stars looking for a meteor shower I want to just stay like this with her there not even trying and looking amazing

"Nice night" I say

She turns towards me and the look of happiness that I see came to her face is one I may never forget. She is so surprised I pulled it off. She has already dropped her books and is running to me. I catch her and spin her around holding her as tight and as close as I possible can never wanting to let her go again I almost get lost in just the scent of her perfume alone after all these months without her. We have a perfect evening together ending with us lying down on the roof tasking about how we are going to get through until the next time we see each other which will be Thanksgiving, almost a month away. Although this time will probably be a lot less painful because we know we will be seeing each other again soon instead of praying that I will be able to get some time away from the office in the next four months like now. We head back down to apartment and it was almost as if I had never left we went almost instantly into our routine before she would hold one her famous Gilmore movie nights. I would be in charge of gathering the food, while she would pick out the movie or in this case movies we didn't want to have to sleep to count for maximum time talking to each other, seeing each other's face and enjoying the little things. We finally past out around 2 am.

When my alarm goes off at 5, I knew it was time to face the music I have to leave the apartment by 6 if I want to make it to the meeting with the team in New York by 7. As I walk out of the closet and check my Blackberry, nearly ready to leave, I hear Rory begin to stir awake, why I have no clue because there has never been any known sighting of a Gilmore girl awake before 9. We talk until I am forced to leave so that I am only a few minutes late for the meeting with the team

"Nice of you to finally join us Logan" said Nick shaking my hand as he welcomes me.

"Now that we are on your side of the pond are we going to meet this girlfriend of yours that has you showing up so late looking like a kid on Christmas" laughed Phillip

"We will see it depends on if I can drag her away from the Yale newsroom, now are we actually going to strategize for this meeting or are we going to keep talking about my love life with the clients"

The meeting was thankfully a success so I go out to the limo and immediately call Rory. I put my phone on speaker and thankfully was able to reach her

"We did it Ace we bought the company!" I say as I see the rest of the team climb into the limo as well I put my finger to my lips, then point to my phone so they know to be quiet since I am talking to someone

"What!"  
"I can't believe it myself, It's crazy we were just supposed to have breakfast. Next thing I know we were in offices sitting with lawyers going over contracts"

"Logan that's amazing! I knew you would do it, no one is immune to that Huntzberger charm of yours" she replies flirting sparking the team' interest

"I know thanks for the vote of confidence Ace"

"Did they like my breakfast combo idea I came up with last night

"I'm pretty sure that's what sold them Ace. Come celebrate with me tonight?"

"I just cleared my schedule Paris will be running the paper tonight"

"Perfect I will send a car. Tonight you'll be dining with a captain of industry"

"Really do you get a uniform with that captain?"  
"I will check the fine print, I'm not sure. Go home get ready, tell your mom you have to reschedule your plans, I will see you soon"

"Aye-aye, Captain"

"Alright bye Ace I love you"

"Love you too babe"

She hangs up and I suddenly feel the stares of the others in the car practically begging for an invitation to the dinner with Rory

"You guys can come too you know this dinner is to celebrate our success"

At the restaurant

I see Rory get out of the car I sent but before I get up I realize I should probably make sure these guys don't scare her off too bad

"Okay now guys Rory is here but before I go greet her just be on your best behavior and also this goes to you and Nick" I say pointing at the two guys who have slowly but surely become some of my best friends besides Finn and Colin "If you even dare flirt with her I will not be afraid to ring your neck"

I see her hand her jacket to the maitre'd and then she sees me and begins to speed up her pace

"Ace!"

"Ahoy my captain of industry" She says keeping up the banter from our phone call earlier "Hey where is your uniform? I was expecting the whole works- spicy hat, shiny shoes and epaulets with scrambled eggs on them"

"Scrambled eggs on my clothes? What you must think of me. You look gorgeous"

"Thanks"

It is then that I am able to kiss her finally able to properly greet her and I forget that everyone else in the restaurant is probably watching our every move

"I was hoping though that you'd wear a nice little sailor's middy. You'd look so cute in a middy"

"I'd love to wear a middy, with a little sailor's hat. I'd look like the stay puff marshmallow man"

"Because who doesn't want to date a giant humanoid marshmallow"

"I'm so proud of you"

"Come on enough of this our table is over here"

The rest of the evening goes off without anything major, Rory was slightly thrown off by the fact that the rest of the team was here as well but she quickly regained her confidence and fit right in with the rest of us. She told them stories of the newsroom, Yale and a little about her self while Nick and Phillip told her all about my doings in and around the office and about our success earlier that day. We get outside after the dinner and I could tel something was on Rory's mind. She was jealous of Bobbie I don't know why but it somewhat made sense after she explained that she thought Bobbie was a guy based on the name and mentioned that I never used pronouns when talking about her, which I never realized. It broke my heart to send her off in that car after our tearful good bye outside. I was going to miss her like hell but it wouldn't be long until I see her again I was coming home for Thanksgiving and might actually spend it with her in Stars Hollow if things go as planned. I head back towards the team who were waiting for me to join them in car around the corner from Rory's.

"Hey Logan" says Phillip noticing my more serious demeanor now that Rory left

"Hey" I reply just to be polite but not really feeling like getting into conversation.

"She seems like a great girl Logan sorry that you have to leave so soon"  
"Hey its not your fault we have to be back in London tomorrow for a meeting"


	3. Taking Requests!

Hi All!

If you haven't noticed I have been pretty much non existent on this story. That has been the result of a writer's block in regards to prompts. I was trying to think of ideas and i was thinking that maybe you guys have requests that fall under the Logan POV in London category? If you do have any please feel free to message me them or leave them as a review on this chapter. I do however have another story which I have been updating fairly often, it is called Mine if you would like to check it out. Again feel free to message me any ideas you have for this story. Hope you all had a Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year!

-huntzbergered x


	4. I Know I've Been MIA

Hey guys,

I know I haven't been active in a long time but, I just finished my senior year in high school which can get pretty crazy at times. During this time I actually gave myself time for a love life and then in sorting out all those feelings lately I have written scattered parts of a short story. I was wondering if any of you guys would be interested in reading despite the fact that it has nothing to do with Rory and Logan (although the boy that inspired the story and is featured very heavily in it definitely has some similarities to the Logan we see in Season 5 of Gilmore). I am also looking for someone to edit what I have written so far. If you are interested in reading it please comment on this post. If you are interested in editing it please message me.

Thank you so much for sticking with me,

huntzbergered x


End file.
